Scribbled Hearts
by dazzledxdarlingx
Summary: For Renesmee’s first Valentine’s Day, Bella assisted her in making a special Valentine for Jacob. Each year, Jacob received a special Valentine from his sweet little Nessie, and this year, he plans to return the favor with a diamond ring. R/J oneshot.


**Scribbled Hearts **

Summary: For Renesmee's first Valentine's Day, Bella assisted her in making a special Valentine for Jacob. Each year, Jacob received a special Valentine from his sweet little Nessie, and this year, he plans to return the favor with a diamond ring. R/J.

Author's Note: Hmm, yes, I know this is a day too late to be up for Valentine's Day, but I figured I'd post it anyway. I don't own Twilight, sorry to disappoint. (; I'm pretty sure I own this plotline though, so if you can avoid stealing it, I would appreciate it. I wish I was as good an author as Stephenie Meyer, but sadly, I'm not there yet. This is my first real Twilight fanfic, so please don't bash it? Enjoy!

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Momma, I need you to help me make a Valentine for Jacob," Renesmee stated proudly as she stood before Bella with a box of crayons and a sheet of construction paper. "Can you help me draw some hearts on it? Pretty please with sprinkles and a cherry on top?"_

_Bella smiled at her daughter. "Sure I can," she replied. She took the crayons and sat down on the floor, patting the spot next to her for her daughter to sit down. Edward smiled at them from across the room, but turned back to the window as soon as he'd flashed his brilliant teeth at them. This was their daughter's first Valentine's Day, and she'd been talking about Jacob's Valentine card nonstop as soon as her Aunt Alice had explained to her what they were. _

"_Watch, Renesmee," Bella said. She took a pink crayon from the box and drew a heart onto the paper. "This is a heart." _

"_Ooh," Renesmee said, taking an orange crayon and trying to mimic her mother's heart. It was a tiny bit different; the humps were different sizes and it looked a little shaky. But she seemed satisfied and grinned. "Is this one good, Momma?" she asked excitedly. _

"_It's very good," Bella praised her. "Don't you think, Edward?" _

_Edward walked over toward them and crouched down to their level. "I have to agree with your mother on that one, Nessie," he said, grabbing his daughter from behind and tickling her tummy. _

_Renesmee giggled. "Daddy, stop it," she demanded. "I have to finish Jacob's Valentine before he comes over." Her childish brow furrowed with concern. "He's gonna be here soon." _

"_I know," Edward replied, a bit distracted as he continued to tickle her. "I can hear his thoughts. He's not far." _

"_See, Daddy, that's why I have to hurry," she protested, trying desperately to pry his fingers away from her. She was unsuccessful, but with Bella's help, within moments she was free to continue her drawing. _

_She sang a children's song as she finished up the Valentine, and she had just placed it in an envelope when Jacob walked into the cottage. She jumped up from the floor and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his knees. "Jacob!" she squealed happily. _

"_Hmm, I wonder where my Nessie could be," Jacob teased, looking around the room for a short moment before scooping her up into his arms and twirling her around in the air. He pressed his lips to her soft golden curls before placing her feet back onto the floor. "Happy Valentine's Day, kiddo," he said, holding out the small stuffed bear he'd purchased for her at the toy store. She smiled and took it in one hand, holding his card out with the other. _

"_I made you this, Jacob," she replied. She waited patiently for him to open it. He smiled as he took in the hearts scribbled onto the paper. "Do you like it?" Renesmee asked. _

"_I love it," Jacob replied. "I think this might be the greatest present I've ever gotten," he added, wrapping his arms around her. _

_She kissed his nose and giggled. "I love you, Jacob," she said. "Even though you are a smelly wolf." _

_Jacob, Bella and Edward all chuckled at this comment, and Jacob replied. "I love you, too, Nessie, I love you, too."_

_End Flashback_

Renesmee's melodic laughter rang out among the trees as Jacob reminded her of their first Valentine's Day together. "Wow, that was about…seven years ago?" she asked. True, she'd been born seven years prior to that day, but physically, she was seventeen years old. Jacob didn't seem to mind her being half-human, half-vampire, and this pleased her. After all, werewolves and vampires were supposed to be enemies, right? Although she didn't exactly understand what imprinting was just yet, she knew that Jacob had imprinted on her, and she knew that he loved her as more than just a little sister. And she was accepting of this fact because she loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Sure was," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. "It was my most memorable Valentine's Day to date. However, I'm hoping to change that today," he whispered into her ear.

"What's that?" she asked. She'd heard him, of course, but she was curious as to how he planned to change it.

"Well, I have something in mind for this evening," he said. "Are you free at seven?"

She grinned. "I am if Daddy will let me be alone with you," she replied. "You know how temperamental gets when you're around."

"Yes, I know Edward very well, but I'm pretty sure he's already heard my thoughts," Jacob countered.

She rolled her eyes. "Does he always have to listen in on our thoughts? We can't have any privacy."

"And tonight, my love, privacy we will need." He winked at her, and she blushed. Was he seriously allowing Edward to hear his dirty thoughts towards her?

"Jacob," she reprimanded him. "Don't think about it, please. It's embarrassing enough that he knows that we've done it." She averted her eyes towards a grouping of trees; she'd heard footsteps in the distance. "Ugh, he sent Uncle Emmett to check on us," she warned.

"What, is he too chicken to come himself?" Jacob muttered.

"Jacob!" Renesmee exclaimed. "Stop it."

"Hey, Ness. Hey, Jake," Emmett called as he rounded the group of trees. He smiled. "Edward didn't send me. I was just out in the clearing and I heard you talking about sex."

Renesmee blushed again. "Uncle Emmett," she groaned.

"Ah, don't you worry, Nessie. I'll keep Edward busy while you're getting busy at Jacob's."

"For your information, bloodsucker, we're not going to be at my house," Jacob retorted. "We're going to be in Seattle."

"Seattle?" Renesmee repeated. "For what?"

"You'll see," he replied. He turned back to Emmett and grinned. "Edward can't hear my thoughts that far away."

"You've learned well, kid," Emmett said approvingly. "I'm proud of you. Have fun," he added before returning to his travel.

Jacob laughed at the blush that was still evident on Renesmee's cheeks. "That's why we're going to Seattle," he said, kissing her cheek softly. "I'm going to take you home so Alice can get you ready, and I'll be back at seven. I love you, baby."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Jake."

At seven o' clock on the dot, Jacob rang the doorbell at the Cullen's house. Bella opened the door, smiling as she hugged him. "Come in, Jacob, come in," she urged. "Renesmee will be ready soon. Alice is just touching up her hair a little." She laughed. "Are you going to tell me where you'll be taking my daughter tonight?" she pressed.

"I can't," he replied. "Your husband will hear. He probably already knows."

Bella glanced at Edward, who was giving Jacob the death glare from across the room. "Now, Edward, you know it's not nice to eavesdrop," she reprimanded him.

He scowled at her. "If you knew what he was thinking, you'd be scowling too," Edward murmured. "No one should ever aim those thoughts toward my daughter."

Jacob laughed nervously as Bella looked up at him knowingly. He could feel several other pairs of eyes on him, and his gaze met those of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper before he spoke. "Well, now, this is awkward. You know, Bella, Edward, imprinting generally means that I'm destined to spend my life with Nessie. And so…if you must know…I was planning to-" He was cut off when Bella's eyes flashed toward the stairway, where Renesmee and Alice stood, watching the scene form in the living room.

"I hope we're not interrupting something important," Alice chirped. She grabbed Renesmee's hand and guided her over to Jacob. "But your date is ready to be swept off her feet."

Jacob stood speechless as he took in Renesmee's beautiful stature. The rose-colored dress Alice had chosen flowed down around her knees, and her hair had been pulled back neatly with a headband. Her curls rested against her bare shoulders, and her chocolate brown-eyes sparkled underneath the lights in the room. "Um…wow," he whispered, pulling her to him. "You look stunning."

"I thought it was more like a powder puff, but if stunning is the word you'd like to use, I guess it works," she mumbled. "Auntie Alice always takes an opportunity to play dress up with me. I thought she'd never finish."

Jacob chuckled. "Are you ready to head out?" he asked her.

"More than," she replied. She kissed each of her family members goodbye for the evening and walked out the door.

They arrived in Seattle just two hours later, and Jacob led her into a fancy restaurant for dinner. "Italian," he said. "Your favorite."

"Yes, my favorite," she replied. "This is wonderful, Jake."

The waitress took them to a table and handed them a set of menus. She smiled at them before walking off to tend to another couple across the restaurant. Renesmee looked over the menu for a few moments. "Jacob, it's twenty-five dollars for the cheapest meal," she whispered to him.

"I know, babe, just go ahead and order whatever you'd like," Jacob whispered back. "Please, don't argue."

"I'm not arguing," she protested. "I'm just…saying that we didn't have to come to this fancy restaurant. You know you don't need to impress me because you've already got my heart. And it's not going anywhere." She smiled up at him, waiting for his response.

He grinned. "Well, that I'm glad to hear, but I still figured that you deserved a night on the town." He took her hand in his. "After all, it is Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day or not, Jacob, you really didn't need to spend twenty-"

She was caught off guard when his hands reached out to caress her face. "What did I say, Nessie? No arguing." He stood up and reached into his pocket. "Besides, there's something I need to know."

She stared at him, at a loss for words for a few moments. "What's that?" she finally managed to ask.

Jacob, the gentleman that he was, propped himself onto one knee and held the small box out to her. The tiny diamond ring sparkled under the lights in the restaurant, and all eyes were on the couple's table. "Renesmee, I've been waiting all day to ask you…will you marry me?"

Renesmee's eyes lit up as she nodded. "Yes, Jacob, yes…I will marry you," she exclaimed. She leapt into his arms, kissing him passionately. "I love you," she whispered into his ear as everyone else in the restaurant clapped for the newly engaged couple. "And I'm going to love you forever and ever, until the end of eternity."

* * *

So, what do you think? Personally, I'm not very proud of it because it sounds kind of rushed to me. I'll let you decide what you, think, but try to give me constructive criticism rather than flames, please? I was going to make this M-rated, but I decided against it. But, if you'd like me to, I'll write the scene in and upload it for you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
